An agility ladder is athletic training equipment used to improve an athlete's speed, balance or agility. A typical agility ladder has equally spaced apart rungs attached to left and right side rails. In use, the agility ladder is rolled out, unfolded or laid out onto the ground, with open foot spaces formed between the rungs and side rails. The athlete runs, hops or jumps through the agility ladder with the athlete's feet landing in the foot spaces. For example, in one exercise the athlete may try to quickly run between the rungs without touching them. Different training exercises may use different patterns of steps, jumps, or hops. These types of exercises help the athlete to learn balance, increase foot speed, and/or improve reaction timing.
Hurdles are individual raised barriers also used in athletic training. Generally, hurdles are spaced several strides apart, with the athlete running and jumping over each hurdle. Agility ladders and hurdles each provide different training attributes. Obtaining the benefits of both an agility ladder and hurdles requires both sets of equipment to be carried to the training location and then set up. The equipment may be bulky, heavy and difficult to carry and/or store. Hurdles also generally require staking into the ground, or use of weights, such as sandbags, to hold them upright. Accordingly, improved training equipment is needed.